A Long Train Ride
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: To pass the time. Link and Zelda have some 'fun' while on a tediously long train ride.


Princess Zelda let out a sigh as she looked out the window , watching the rolling landscape. Currently she was the only passenger in a train heading for the snow realm. She had recently constructed a large chalet near Anouki village and was about to spent some free time there. As new hyrule is relatively peaceful ever since that incident with Malladus 7 years ago.

Yes it has been quite a while since then and the princess was now a beautiful young maiden at the age of 19. Now she was wearing her pink dress, a bigger version of the very same dress she wore when she first met Link. with her long gloves, big pearl necklace and of course her tiara. Basically Zelda looked exactly more or less like the same as 7 years ago with the exception that she was now a young woman.

Along side her usual attire she wore a extremely bored expression on her face, as she really didn't have much to do now. She had insisted on traveling without any guards so that she could have time to herself, without much interference to her private life. It was a very casual trip, so much so that she avoided the hassle of applying makeup, even when out in public.

Zelda was even able to convince Captain Russell to forgo the need for guards or servants. That being said, she wasn't really alone. There was one other person in the train. it was obviously guy who was running the train and her sole chaperone.

Just then the door opened, and a young man entered her cabin. He had shoulder length-blond hair a few shades darker than hers, deep blue eyes and wore the uniform of the Royal Engineer. Zelda immediately look at and greeted him with a smile on her face, obviously happy to see him.

"So your're back?" she said.

"yup" he replied, taking a seat right beside her. He then warped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She seemed to be accepting of his show of affection as the princess enveloped her arms around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him.

After a few moments of enjoying each others company, Zelda decided to speak up again. "So how long till we reach Anouki?"

"Well..." he began, after letting out a tired sigh and leaning his head back against his seat. " Well the train is doing perfectly fine and the route is clear right now. No other trains are scheduled to operate today, So I don't have to go back to the engine room for now. But It's gonna take a long time to even reach snow realm. two hours at most."

"Two Hours!" she exclaimed as she raised her head, sounding more then a bit upset at news. "But Link I'm already bored to death!"

"really? but you sound pretty alive to me"he teased, chuckling at her reaction.

" Link this is serious!" she pouted, rather angrily "we're stuck in this train for the next two hour with nothing to do. It's gonna drive me insane!"

"Come on, now your just overacting" he replied calmly to his girlfriend's rant, with a slightly irritated sigh "This isn't the end of the world, you know. Besides I'm here now and I'm sure we can keep each other occupied" He said as the tired to comfort her a bit.

At that very moment she got an idea. An idea that turned her scowl into a seductive grin. A very good idea of what she what to do with her hero. "Now that I think about it..." she said slowly trailing her fingers up and down his chest, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "there is something I want to do with you... and only you"

This prompt the engineer to turn his head to face Zelda and her staring at him with an alluring gaze, batting her eyes at him as a sexy smirk adored her pretty face. It really did't take any time for him to figure what his princess wanted from him, especially since the two of them have been together for 7 years now.

"right now?" he asked, as he was a bit surprised "I thought we were gonna do that when we reach the chalet ?"

"Well we are, but that doesn't mean can't get do it now too" she answered, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek as she stared into his eyes. He looked back at her and saw all the desire in her azure orbs and the pink blush on her pale cheeks. "Come on Link..." she leaned in until their faces were barely inchs apart. "Let's have some fun together"

Before he could even react, she pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as Link's his eyes widen in surprise. He had no problem with having sex with her despite feeling a bit tired. In fact he could go for a round or two of passionate lovemaking to kill the time. Thus he quickly kissed her back as his tongue entered her mouth, making her moan.

As their tongues mingled together in a lustful kiss, he pulled her close and placed her on his lap while her hands tighten around his neck. He then reached up to undo the straps of her dress and pushed it down, rendering her nude from the waist up. The princess let out another more louder moan into his mouth when he began to knead her voluptuous breasts.

Link had already taken his gloves off, so she had the pleasure of feeling his naked fingers squeeze her tits and rub her erect nipples. It all made the slit between her legs damp as heat resonated through her entire body. The princess even knew she was't the only one aroused, as she could feel something hard poking against her crotch. Undoubtedly the erection of the man she was currently kissing.

But as time passed it became harder to breath, so the couple parted from their intense lip-lock, panting lightly. Zelda then looked down to see that his hands were still on her bosom, fondling gently.

"You could't wait huh?" She giggled, now gazing into his navy blue orbs.

He chuckled in response. "Well what can I say. I just can't keep my hands off you."

"That all fine and good..." she replied pausing, before she gripped the underside of his shirt. "But it's not right that I'm the only one who's undressed."

"haha fair enough." he said letting go of her breasts before raising his arms to let her take off his shirt. Which she did, leaving the buffed hero topless. Zelda purred as she saw his athletic body finally unveiled and trailed her gloved fingers along his muscled chest. Something that wasn't ignored by the subject of her scrutiny.

"Well if your done gawking at me, can we finally begin" he asked tauntingly, which caused his princess to look him in the eyes once more.

"Of course" she answered, standing up and removed her necklace too. Both it and her dress it fell to the floor, leaving her utterly naked . The smile on his face grew as he eyed her broad hips and long, slender legs, while reaching down to get rid of his pants. With some difficulty he was able to push down both his trousers and underwear.

The couple admired each others attractive bodies for a few short seconds, before Link decided to speak up. "So what do you want to do"

"Well..." she replied before trailing off and turned around to give him a good view of her fine ass. "I hope you mind, if I take a seat here" she continued, looking at him over her shoulder with a wide grin.

He smiled back at her and gripped her slender waist with both hands. "Please have it. After all this one's reserved for you"

With his permission, The princess began to gradually lower herself down, positioning her drooling nether lips right above his hard shaft. A weak sigh left her lips when the tip of his manhood entered her wet snatch and Link pulled her down, until the rested of was inside her as well. Now she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed against his chest, hands gripping his thighs and his dick balls deep within her.

She leaned back against him and stayed still for a few moments before she started to move up and down. Her breathing was getting more erratic as she continued to bounce on his erection, pleasure slowly began to surge through her body. Link was feeling the same, but he was mostly silent as he was slowing bucking his cock up into her dripping cunt.

He then shifted his hands up to her bosom to fondle her tits once again, lips emitting hot breath against her neck before he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her silken skin. She moaned in encouragement and he went on, peppering the side of her throat with soft pecks. The pleasure building up as she was pumping up and down on his hard shaft.

Her cries of ecstasy now filled the train carriage, the only other sound being were the soft thuds of flesh slapping against flash as she continued to rock her hips on his erection. She writhed lightly in his arms as he kneaded her boobs and he scattered soft kisses on her neck. Eyes growing hazy with lust as her vaginal walls clamped around the thick dick inside her body.

She removed her right hand from his thigh and reached back to grasp the back of his head, deepening the his kisses on her neck while her fingers dug into his long, silky hair. Shock waves of pure euphoria flowed through every nerve in her body as she increased the speed of her movements. Link felt largely the same as his lips now nibbled and suckled on her throat.

Soon after his princess began to move faster, pumping her hero's cock in and out of her soaking pussy. While he continued to fondle her tits. His hands was squeezing her breasts rather roughly, while his fingers rubbed and pinched her erect nipples. Her cunt walls tightened around him as they continued their love making. Loud moans and the occasional groans of pleasure could be heard.

He was thrusting his erection up into her body as her pace was now fast and frenzied as she rolled her hips on his solid member. The teething kisses he left on her neck and his nimble hands kneading her bosom as his fingers stroked her stiff nipples. Her cries of of pure rapture drowned out all other noise as her tight pussy clenched around his shaft in approaching climax.

He had always loved this, the feeling of her soft, malleable breast in his hands as he fondled them roughly. The taste of her velvety skin as he was sucking on it and traced pecks along the side of her nape. The tightness of her slick snatch as she moved up and down on his erection, while her supple buttocks rubbed against his crotch as her movements gained speed. Indeed this was a feeling unlike any other and he would enjoy it to it's fullest.

At same time his cock began to throb inside her as he continued to bounce on it. And So she started to move as fast as she could, rapidly pumping up and down on his pulsating member. He followed her movements closely all the while continuing to fondle her breasts and leave nips on the side of her neck. He ravaged her completely as he was thrusting his dick up into her clamping cunt.

Her reproductive system was doing what it was suppose. Feeding her carnal desire as she was repeatedly rocking her hips on his quivering were on the verge of orgasm as their lovemaking crescendo-ed to its ending. His hands kneading her breasts and his mouth scattered soft nibbles on her silken skin. It wouldn't be long until their shared orgasm will finally arrive.

And Indeed mere Moments later, she let out a loud scream as her pussy constricting around him. Tightly clenching his throbbing manhood as she writhed in his arms. In response he gave her breast a hard squeeze and bit down on her neck, before ejaculating inside her. His cock shooting a stream of hot cum into her body as her own climax continued.

Zelda gasped sharply at the feeling of his semen inside her womb, as her vaginal passage forced every drop out of his member. He kept her in place, hands holding her as he emptied his cum into her. and all she did was lean back against him and enjoy the warm in her nether regions as he filled her with copious amount of his seed.

Soon their orgasms had subsided. Now his arms enveloped around her belly and his mouth let go of her throat, leaving red marks in its place. He laid back on the seat and pulled her close. Both of them doing nothing but relishing the nearness of their bodies and the afterglow of their love making. Breathing heavily and completely exhausted with closed eyes.

That very same silence, reigned for quite sometime. until the princess decided to speak up. "Well that never gets old..." she said smiling tiredly. "And it never will"

"Your right about that..." he replied just as tired just as satisfied, however. "It's also a not good way to pass the time, considering the fact that we we're still getting there. But maybe we can change that if you wanna go a few more times"

In response she quickly open her eyes and looked the window. In the far distance she could see a sign point fore with the words 'Anouki village 100 kilometers'. The train making it's way in that direction, which meant they were a good portion of the way through. Another thing she become aware of was that his erection was still hard, buried inside her tight snatch and she could but feel the heat slowly pool between her legs again.

She gazed over her shoulder at him, as he was smiling bemusedly which she returned in kind. "Well that just means we get to have more fun right ?"

"Yes indeed..." was his reply as his hands tightened around her waist. He already knew very well, what he wanted to her now as he gently caressed her silky sides. "It's time for me to take the lead."

Wasting no more time, he lifted her up from his lap before turning her body over to the side. She gasped in surprise as she was forced her kneel down onto all fours as he took his place behind her on his knees as his hard member remained buried deep inside her tight snatch. The train seat was designed more like a couch and had more than enough space for this kind of love making.

Quickly processing what just happened, the mischievous smile reappeared on her face as she was grinding her thick ass against him. Moaning softly at the pleasure it provided, her vaginal passage tightened around him as she remained on her hands and knees. "Your're a pervert my royal engineer! Forcing your princess into a compromising position like this and in public no less!"

"I'm only doing this because I know you like it so much..." He said, eyes fixated on the glorious view of her smooth bare back and plump buttocks. His hands gripping her waist as he pulled the first few inchs of his hard cock out of her cunt. That is before plunging back into her, making her gasp in pleasure yet again. "Besides I know you want everyone to watch me fuck you like a common whore, there's no point in denying that."

Link emphasized his point with a series of hard thrusts that steadily gained speed. Already driving his member in and out of her pussy at a moderate pace. Her fingers clawing the seats as she pushed back against him in sync. Her body rocked back and forth in sync with him, breasts jiggled in tandem as her cries of ecstasy once again filled the train carriage.

Once again their bodies moved in perfect unison as he was diligently ramming his solid shaft into her constricting cunt which was followed by his princess bucking back her hips in response. Her long blonde hair was brushed to the side, giving him a good view of her smooth back as well as her thick ass jiggling from his rampant pounding of her tight cunt.

Only a couple of minutes later and he was already rapidly ramming his erection in and out of the slit between her spread legs. His hands tightening around her waist and her soft buttocks cushioning his powerful hips as he continued to fuck her from behind. As a result her cries of euphoria increased in volume as she bucked back against him harder and faster.

His dick penetrated her vaginal cavity deep and stretched it wide. The tip of his member making impact with her cervix with every powerful slam of his hips and her cunt walls squeezing the shaft in delight. The smile on her face was unfaltering even as she was being ravished so roughly by her hero. Only her lips were slightly parted as loud moans escaped it.

Then suddenly he leaned down to press his mouth against her the top portion of her back, kissing silken skin while his tongue licked her spine. At the same time his hards moved down and began to gently caress her belly, gently moving up and down. All the while keeping up his pace of diligently pumping his hard cock into her pussy and still gaining some speed in the process as he went on.

"Oh Link..." She gasped from this act of affection, encouraging him as he scattered loving pecks and nibbles around her back. Her insides contacting around his meaty shaft as he was thrusting it in and out of her dripping snatched. Her eyes remained closed as she revealed in everything he was doing to her, as she pushed back in response to his powerful thrusts.

She could feel his lips gently moving up her back, peppering her hot velvety skin with tender kisses. Link sharply inhaled her sweet scent as he kept it up, savoring the taste of her supple flesh and listening intently to her loud cries of euphoria. By now he was rapidly driving his erection into her tight snatch as it constricted around it to pull him in deeper.

She looked down deliriously at the expense leather seat beneath her, hands clutching it in a vice grip so tight that her knuckle turned white. Desperately pushing back against him, craving to feel that same orgasmic rapture. The feeling of his member now throbbing inside her as her nether lips drooled and squeezed around it in return, only amplified by the kisses he pressed onto her back.

Indeed it wouldn't be long before their lovemaking draws close to its end. His lips scattering soft kisses on her back, while his teeth gently grazed her velvety skin. He continued to indulge her in his sweet ministration, That is until a couple of minutes later when he sat up straight again and redoubled his efforts, hands now firmly gripping her waist as he pounded his stiff, pulsating dick into her tight wet cunt.

Her cries rang through the royal train cabin along with the loud smack of her thick ass slapping against his lions. The smell of sex filled the room as the princess of hyrule was being roughly fucked by her hero. Who was ramming his aching cock repeatedly in and out her snatch. Now moving as fast as he could, caving his imminent release.

Link definitely got his wish fulfilled when his princess threw her back back and scream out in orgasm. Her vaginal passage contracted around him delightfully, prompting him to squeeze her buttocks hard before thrusting his member deep into her convulsing cunt, immediately releasing his load of white hot cum into her.

Once more she shuddered and trembled in pleasure as her hero's seed made its way into her constricting pussy. Filling her with more and more of his essence as her insides squeezed around his member to milk out every last drop. The warmth increasing within her nether regions as her womb was overflowing with semen.

Before long the young couple were entirely spent, with Zelda unceremoniously collapsing on the seat, her stomach and breasts along with the side of her face on the soft leather. Link quickly followed suit his chest pressed against her back as he slowy laid himself down on top of her Both of them panting heavily.

For the moment the two of them simply basking in the company of one another and closeness of their bodies. Zelda didn't mind having her hero lay down on top of her with his face burned against the back of her neck. He was a bit heavier than her but a active life made him fit and chiseled his body. She couldn't help but enjoy the sharp contrast of his rough hardened muscles against her silky soft skin

Link himself was feeling similarly, even though his member had become quiet flaccid, but still remained inside of her. He was obviously more exhausted than his princess as he did most of the work, thus he was content with using her backside like a warm soft bed until he had rejuvenated himself a bit. The hero knew that she had no qualms even as he pressed a few against her nap, gently teething her smooth skin.

That very action, snapped her attention towards him as she giggled from this act of affection. The princess had decided to speak up, feeling much less tiired. "Well well I see, your already to,, go again" she said smiling tiredly as a hand reached behind to trace her fingers along his golden locks. "This really was the best idea wasn't it."

"Your right about that..." he replied just as tired, yet just as satisfied but not enough to actually stop for the day. "It's also a good way to pass the time, considering the fact that we have nearly reached our destination."

In response she quickly open her eyes and propped her head up a bit to looked out through the window. In the distance she could see a snow covered village in a snow covered land. The train making it's way there. Suddenly she also started to feel a little cold, though the fact that he was still laying on top of her meant that their shared body was enough to keep her warm, but not for long.

"We should get dressed soon, if we don't want the people of Hyrule to see their Princess and Hero unclothed" He said reluctantly as raised himself up with his hands, his chest no longer touching her back, but his frontal pelvis was still pushing against her rear. Zelda had to gaze over her shoulder at him, as he was smirking Bemusedly. "Either That or the weather'll kill us"

"Well you don't need to worry about that." She replied seduction seeping back into her voice, her crystal blue orbs staring at him lovingly. "After all there is a Hot tube in the new royal chalet. We could spent sometime up there if you want"

He returned her grin and chuckled lightly.

"I'd Love that..."


End file.
